bigbangkpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunset Glow
"Sunset Glow" (붉은 노을, Balgeum noeul) is a song recorded by South Korean boy group BIGBANG, and the third track in their second full album, Remember. It is a cover of the song of the same name by Lee Moon-sae. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 난 너를 사랑해 Let`s go Yes`ll We`re back again with 이문세 That`s right Fresh celebration 2008 It`s bigbang ye ye bust it 그댄 아시나요 있잖아요 지금 그대가 너무 보고파요 고개 숙여 눈물 훔쳐요 당신의 이름을 불러요 꼭 이렇게 날 남겨두고 떠나가야만 했는지 너만 생각하면 머리 아퍼 독하디 독한 술 같어 술 뿐이겠어 병이지 매일 앓아 누워 몇 번인지 내일이면 또 잠깐 잊었다가 또 모레쯤이면 생각나겠지만 그래도 어떡해 아직 내 사랑 유효한데 돌아올 거라고 믿는데 난 너만 기다리는데 난 너를 사랑해 I love you girl 이 세상은 너 뿐이야 소리쳐 부르지만 저 대답 없는 노을만 붉게 타는데 혹시 그대가 미안해한다면 내 얼굴 보기 두렵다면 Girl 그런 걱정 하덜덜덜 마 너라면 힘이 펄펄펄 나 보고 싶은 그대 얼굴 저 붉은 노을을 닮아 더 슬퍼지는 걸 Oh baby baby 다 지나간 시간 우리가 함께한 추억 잊진 말아줘요 눈을 감아 소리 없이 날 불러준다면 언제라도 달려 갈께요 Everyday Every night I need you 난 너를 사랑해 I love you girl 이 세상은 너 뿐이야 소리쳐 부르지만 저 대답 없는 노을만 붉게 타는데 아름다웠던 그대 모습을 이젠 볼 순 없겠지만 후횐 없어 그저 바라볼 수 있게 붉게 타주오 Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah 노을 Let`s go Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah together 해가 뜨고 해가 지네 노을 빛에 슬퍼지네 달이 뜨고 달이 지네 세월 속에 나 또한 무뎌지네 해가 뜨고 해가 지네 노을 빛에 슬퍼지네 달이 뜨고 달이 지네 그대 기억 또한 무뎌지네 난 너를 사랑해 I love you girl 이 세상은 너 뿐이야 소리쳐 부르지만 저 대답 없는 노을만 붉게 타는데 난 너를 사랑해 love you girl 이 세상은 너 뿐이야 너 하나뿐인걸 소리쳐 부르지만 저 대답 없는 노을만 붉게 타는데 again Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah go Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah BANG |-|Romanization= nan neoreul saranghae Let`s go Yes`ll We`re back again with imunse That`s right Fresh celebration 2008 It`s bigbang ye ye bust it geudaen asinayo itjanhayo jigeum geudaega neomu bogopayo gogae sugyeo nunmul humchyeoyo dangsinui ireumeul bulleoyo kkok ireoke nal namgyeodugo tteonagayaman haenneunji neoman saenggakhamyeon meori apeo dokhadi dokhan sul gateo sul ppunigesseo byeongiji maeil arha nuwo myeot beoninji naeirimyeon tto jamkkan ijeotdaga tto morejjeumimyeon saenggangnagetjiman geuraedo eotteokhae ajik nae sarang yuhyohande doraol georago mitneunde nan neoman gidarineunde nan neoreul saranghae I love you girl i sesangeun neo ppuniya sorichyeo bureujiman jeo daedap eomneun noeulman burkge taneunde hoksi geudaega mianhaehandamyeon nae eolgul bogi duryeopdamyeon Girl geureon geokjeong hadeoldeoldeol ma neoramyeon himi peolpeolpeol na bogo sipeun geudae eolgul jeo bulgeun noeureul darma deo seulpeojineun geol Oh baby baby da jinagan sigan uriga hamkkehan chueok itjin marajwoyo nuneul gama sori eobsi nal bulleojundamyeon eonjerado dallyeo galkkeyo Everyday Every night I need you nan neoreul saranghae I love you girl i sesangeun neo ppuniya sorichyeo bureujiman jeo daedap eomneun noeulman burkge taneunde areumdawotdeon geudae moseubeul ijen bol sun eopgetjiman huhoen eobseo geujeo barabol su itge burkge tajuo Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah noeul Let`s go Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah together haega tteugo haega jine noeul biche seulpeojine dari tteugo dari jine sewol soge na ttohan mudyeojine haega tteugo haega jine noeul biche seulpeojine dari tteugo dari jine geudae gieok ttohan mudyeojine nan neoreul saranghae I love you girl i sesangeun neo ppuniya sorichyeo bureujiman jeo daedap eomneun noeulman burkge taneunde nan neoreul saranghae love you girl i sesangeun neo ppuniya neo hanappuningeor sorichyeo bureujiman jeo daedap eomneun noeulman burkge taneunde again Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah go Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah BANG |-|English= I love you We’re back again with Lee Moon-sae That’s right, Fresh collaboration 2008 It’s BIG BANG Ye, bust it Dear do you know, I really miss you right now I wipe off tears with my head down, I call your name Did you really have to Leave me like this My head hurts when i think about you, (You’re) like really strong alcohol would it be just alcohol? you are a sickness. I lie down everyday, how many times has it been? I will forget for a bit tomorrow then I will think (of you) again day after tomorrow What can i do, My love is still valid I believe that you will come back, I wait for you only I love you, I love you girl You are the only one in this world I shout out loud but Only that unanswerable Sunset is burning bright If you are feeling sorry (or) Afraid of seeing my face Girl don’t worry, If it’s you, i feel strong Your face that i miss Looks like that sunset glow Thus i feel sadder Oh baby baby Please don’t forget About all of past times, Memories we shared I will run to you anytime If you call me silently With your eyes closed Every day, Every night I need you I love you, I love you girl You are the only one in this world I shout out loud but Only that unanswerable Sunset is burning bright I won’t be able to see Your beautiful visage anymore But i have no regret, Just burn bright So i can just gaze (at you) Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah glow Let`s go Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah together The sun rises, the sun sets, I become saddened by the sunset glow The moon rises, the moon sets, I become dull too, as time passes by The sun rises, the sun sets, I become saddened by the sunset glow The moon rises, the moon sets, Memories of you become dull too I love you, I love you girl You are the only one in this world I shout out loud but Only that unanswerable Sunset is burning bright I love you, I love you girl You are the only one in this world one for me I shout out loud but Only that unanswerable Sunset is burning bright again Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah go Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah BANG Music Video Category:Songs Category:Remember Category:2008 releases